Increasingly, video entertainment, such as movies and television shows, is delivered to users on demand over digital networks. In addition, the distribution of content has expanded to include user devices, such as smart phones. These user devices have the ability to interface with content delivery systems and to output video and other content to users and various output devices. However, because of the need for mobility, the output capabilities of user devices are necessarily limited. Therefore, it is desirable to direct content streams associated with a user device to televisions or home theater systems.
Systems and methods currently available include those that involve establishing a dedicated connection between a user device and an output device. In many hospitality settings, there is a desire to provide entertainment services to guests using applications and devices that are familiar to guests. Accordingly, making such entertainment services, such as Netflix® for example, available to the guest has proved to be difficult while maintaining security and implementing device isolation, which prevents user devices from discovering other devices. Moreover, bandwidth requirements associated with entertainment services and content increase the need for a stable network infrastructure. Changes or variances in a network can cause a successfully implemented guest provisioned content streaming solution to become unstable or worse, unusable. Accordingly, new diagnostic capability implemented in hospitality establishments is needed.